Bonding Over Disney Movies
by RainbowZombieApocolypse
Summary: "There's got to be something seriously wrong with becoming aroused during a Disney movie." Tony teased the other. "There must be something seriously wrong with shoving your hand down my pants during a movie intended for children." The super soldier taunted back." M/M First Superhusbands fic R


Steve stared intently as he watched the end credits scroll down the black, oversized television screen. His mind was still trapt in the magical world of princes and princesses, fairy godmothers and evil witches, dragons and fearless knights. He was still awed by the wonderful performances; hands balmy from epic battle scenes and heart warmed by the tale of innocent romance. He was excited to see the next film and turned to the man sitting next to him, close enough that their elbows were touching despite the spacious interior of the the home theatre.

"What's next?" The blond super solider asked with an almost childish enthusiasm.

"Well we've made it to the nineteen-sixties." Tony announced with a slight tiredness to his tone.

The two Avengers had spend the last week watching Disney movies non-stop, starting with the first ever animated publication: Snow white(even if Steve had been around for that one they decided to start at the begining), while they ever so slowly made their way up the list.

Tony, having seen every Disney movie more than once thanks to his father's negligence and tendencies to leave him in front of the TV for countless hours, enjoyed the nostalgia that the films brought him but was starting to get a little bored. Steve on the other hand was completely entranced by the animated masterpieces. Disney had been around back in the forties, where he'd originally grown up before being frozen, but no one thought that the small studio would grow to be so successful. He was happy to see that not everything from his time had dissapeared, even if the compagnie had changed drastically in the last 70 years.

Tony glanced at Steve, able to see every detail of the younger yet older man's face in the dark room thanks to the soft glow of the white letters still displayed on the television. He saw the look of wonder on the blond's face and couldn't help the small smile that managed to curve the corner of his mouth.

"One Hundred and One Dalmations is next on the list." Tony said, glancing at the memo he'd left on his phone, listing every Disney animated classic. "Jarvis, roll the film!"

"_Yes sir." _The artificial intelligence that Steve was still getting used to spoke in its automated voice. The screen went black for a moment before a blue light appeared and the white castle that Steve had grown accustomed to flashed across the screen.

While the incredibly long opening credits played, Steve stretched his shoulders, laying his arm across the back of Tony's chair, hand resting on the genius billionaire's shoulder.

"That is the oldest trick in the book." Tony said but despite his unimpressed tone layed his head on the blond's chest.

Steve let out a soft chuckle and pressed a small kiss to the top of the brunet's head before turning his attention back to the movie.

"It still works though." He pointed out with a grin.

Tony wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at the blond but that only earned him another giggle from his boyfriend.

Both heroes turned their attention back to the screen when the intro had finished and the movie started for real.

[...]

They were about 45 minutes into the movie, and after having to deal with Steve begging the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist for a puppy (which Tony declined, saying he wasn't a 'dog person') and comforting the super soldier when the baby dalmations had been stolen Tony was bored out of his mind. Honestly, 101 dalmations wasn't his prefered Disney movie of choice -not a dog person, remember?- and he had lost interest for the movie a long time ago. Not to mention Cruella De Vil scared the fuck out of him (and he could've sworn he had a great aunt that reminded him of her).

This was a rather dangerous situation, because when Tony Stark was bored his mind tended to wander. Mix in the fact that he was a very impulsive person and you had the perfect potion for disaster. So that's exactly what Tony's mind decided to do. It wandered.

At first the thoughts were innocent...well as innocent as Tony's thoughts _could _be, but that soon changed when he felt Steve shift next to him, leaning more towards the dark haired man with his arm still wrapped around Tony's shoulders like a vice. That's when the genius' thoughts began to get dirty.

In his mind, he began to picture Steve doing unspeakable things to him. He imagined that devilish tongue tasting every inch of his body, like it had done so many times before, and suddenly craved for that touch to be real.

Tony's hand began to crawl up Steve's thigh, giving the firm muscle a squeeze. Steve seemed to mistake this suggestive gesture for an affectionate one and gave Tony's shoulder a squeeze in return, small smile evident on his face. Tony rolled his eyes and nearly let out a sigh. There was no reading between the lines when it came to Steve Rogers; a.k.a Captain America. You had to be obvious and direct if you wanted to get your point across. So Tony did just that.

Tony trailed his hand up higher, letting it hover above the american icon's crotch before cupping the front of his jeans.

Steve let out a slight choking noise as his junk was fondled, a dark blush creeping over his cheeks that was quite visible even in the dark theatre.

A smirk appeared on the once playboy's face as he was finally rewarded with a wanted response. He rubbed his hand back and forth on the sensitive area, putting pressure as he traced the organ through the denim. As Steve's breathing became labored, Tony undid the zipper and slipped his hand into the jeans and under the thin boxers, gaining skin to skin contact with the blond's membre.

"Tony..." Steve sighed leaning his head back slightly as he turned towards his boyfriend.

"Yes Cap?" The brunet had to resist the urge to laugh at the dissaproving gaze his lover was giving him while trying to stop the pleasured gasps from leaving his lips.

Steve opened his mouth to tell the other to stop when Tony's fingers brushed the underside of his tip and the protest became a long, drawled out moan.

Tony licked his lips, gripping the girth of Steve's manhood in a firmer grasp as he pushed the super soldier down and crawled on top of him, hand still working its magic. What he loved most about his private screening room would have to be the seats. Not only were they spacious and comfortable, much unlike the average theatre chair, but the elbow rests were movable, meaning that mid-movie hanky panky wasn't ruined or made difficult by that barrier.

With his hand still pumping, Tony leaned down and pressed a kiss to his patriotic captain's mouth. Steve didn't seem so diligent to refuse Tony's touch now, accepting the kiss and allowing his lover to swallow his moans.

Steve's own hands began to wander as they kissed with a fiery passion, tongues coming out to greet one another. He slipped his fingers under his attacker's shirt, forcing the material up so he could feel the smooth, warmth of the tanned skin beneath it. Tony let out an approving sigh against the former soldier's lips, breaking their kiss only for a moment as he let the blond rid him of his shirt.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's bare torso with utmost need, pulling the genius down for another heated kiss. Their tongues wasted no time being reaquainted when Tony pulled away, large grin splayed on his face.

"There's got to be something seriously wrong with becoming so aroused during a Disney movie." Tony teased the other.

Steve let out a huff of laughter.

"There must be something seriously wrong with shoving your hand down my pants during a movie intended for children." The super soldier taunted back.

**Author's note: Not quite a full on lemon but I figured this would be a good place to end it. My first Superboyfriend's fic so I really hope it didn't suck too bad. I'm new to the world of comics so I don't know if I portrayed the characters correctly. Based on what I saw in the movie I'd say they were...sort of in character? Anyway, please leave a review telling me if you enjoyed my fic and if you'd like more, right now I'm really worried that I didn't get these two to act like themselves so some positive feedback would be nice, although I am open to hard criticism. R&R please**


End file.
